


crooked little heart

by greyskiesblack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Self-Indulgent, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Dino will do whatever it takes to get a date with Ignis. Even blackmail.





	crooked little heart

**Author's Note:**

> i got distracted while writing my next chapter of glitter & gold and decided "hey you know what'd be great, if dino dated _everyone_!"  
>  yodepalma ~~made it worse~~ helped because she's the ~~worst~~ best.

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me,” Ignis says in a flat voice.

Dino gives him his best smile. “Not at all.”

Ignis glares at Dino from behind his glasses. His lips are in a thin line. A _very_ disapproving line.

Dino waits, tapping his fingers idly against his knee. He’d consider humming if he wasn’t certain that Ignis would hit him with something for it. Maybe throw his glass of water in Dino's face.

“A _date_.” Ignis says the word date like he’s talking about a cockroach.

“That’s what I said.” Dino winks at him for good measure.

Ignis makes a disgusted face. “And for - _one_ \- date, you’ll _promise_ not to write anything about Noct in your trashy newspaper?”

“Cross my crooked little heart.” Dino grins and strokes a line over his chest. “I won’t write a single word about him anywhere.”

Ignis glares harder. Dino is slightly impressed - he hadn’t thought it was _possible_ to glare any harder. “Fine.” He grates the word out slowly between his teeth. “We can have coffee.”

Dino lifts a finger and wags it back and forth. “Nuh uh,” he sing-songs. “That wasn’t the deal. Coffee is a getting-to-know-you. I said _date_.”

He’s pretty sure he can hear Ignis grinding his teeth. “ _Fine_. One date. And nothing inappropriate.”

Dino stretches his arms out in front of him and leans his elbows on the table. “And what’s _inappropriate_?” He purrs, leaning towards Ignis with his chin in his hands.

Ignis leans away from him. “That.” He looks like he’s _swallowed_ a cockroach.

“You must have some _terribly_ boring dates.” Dino shrugs and sits back upright.

Ignis opens his mouth and closes it without saying anything. He adjusts his glasses. “That’s none of your business.”

Dino’s chest thrums with an excited thrill. Oh _no_ , wouldn’t that be a scoop? Poor Ignis, having to spend his first _ever_ date with _cockroach_ Dino. “There’s no fun without a goodnight kiss,” Dino pouts. “You might even enjoy it.” He tilts his head slightly and grins.

Ignis’ cheeks are pinker than they were a second ago. “Not with _you_ ,” he mutters. “And dates don’t _require_ physical affection.”

Dino leans back with a hand over his chest. “You’re sucking _all_ the fun out of this, aren’t you?” Ignis crosses his arms over his chest and frowns. “Fine, fine.” Dino leans his head against the back of the booth and looks up at the ceiling.

He shouldn’t have - it’s _filthy_. He tilts his head back down and tries not to grimace. “So, when are you free?”

Ignis taps his fingers for a second against the table. He’s lucky he’s wearing gloves. “I’d rather get it over and done with tonight.”

Dino shakes his head. “That’s not how it works.” He plucks at his jacket. “I’m not dressed for the occasion.”

Ignis sighs and pulls out his phone. Dino leans forward on his elbows and watches. It’s a pity his glasses reflect the light of the screen - it would be nice to see Ignis’ face when he’s not angry.

“I’m free Thursday.” Ignis puts his phone down and looks up. For a second Dino gets to enjoy staring across the table into Ignis’ eyes, and then Ignis looks away. “You get two hours.”

“Four.” Dino grins and props his chin on his hand. “Dinner and a movie.”

“Two,” Ignis repeats. “Dinner.”

Dino smirks. “Should’ve picked the movie. You wouldn’t have had to talk to me.” Ignis opens his mouth - probably to protest, but Dino’s faster. “Deal.”

Ignis huffs. “Dinner, then.”

“I’ll pick you up at seven.” Dino leans back and smiles.

“I’m quite capable of meeting you at the restaurant.” Ignis pinches the bridge of his nose.

“I’m sure you are.” Dino says mildly. “But I’m picking you up at seven.”

Ignis’ lips thin. “Do I need to text you my address, or do you know it already?”

Dino chuckles. “I’m a reporter, Ignis. Not a psychic. You can text it to me later.” He waits a moment but Ignis doesn’t say anything. “If there’s nothing else…?”

Ignis shakes his head. “No." He slides out of the booth and stands up in a fluid movement. “Thursday, then.” He turns to leave.

Dino grins. “Sure you want to be seen walking around this neighbourhood, _Mr_ Scientia?”

Ignis’ back stiffens. “I told you already,” he mutters without turning around. “I’m capable.”

“Sure, okay.” Dino shrugs. “Text me your address when you get home. Otherwise I might start to _worry_.”

Ignis squares his shoulders and walks off without saying anything else.

Dino snickers and rubs his hands together. A date with the most handsome man in Insomnia? Sometimes being terrible feels _so_ good.

 

 

Ignis stares into his closet. He’s been staring at his clothes for thirty minutes. He knows the contents down the last sock, and he has _precisely_ nothing to wear.

There’s a knocking at Ignis’ door. It’s not Dino - _can’t_ be Dino. He’d be an  _hour_ early. “It’s open,” Ignis calls. He’s too busy _staring_.

Prompto bounds into the room a moment later. “Hey, Iggy.” He skids to a stop. “Um.”

“I have nothing to _wear_ ,” Ignis says slowly.

He can see Prompto in his peripheral vision, glancing between the closet and Ignis. “Um.” Prompto blinks a few times. Rubs at his face. “Sure, Iggy.” He takes a slow step backwards. “I was just going to ask for some help with my homework, but I’ll… I’ll ask Gladio!”

Before Ignis can stop him Prompto darts away. He can hear the door banging shut.

Ignis lifts a hand and rubs at his eyes, pushing his glasses up his forehead. This is _ridiculous_. It doesn’t matter what he wears. So why can’t he just _pick_ something?

Ignis refuses to consider the possibility that he’s _nervous_. It’s Dino Ghiranze, scumbag reporter extraordinaire. There’s absolutely nothing to be nervous about. He’ll suffer through dinner at some _terrible_ diner and be home in time to get to work on the reports sitting on his desk.

He runs his hands through his still-damp hair and groans. No matter what Dino says, it’s not a date. It’s a business transaction. Something to keep Noctis _safe_.

Ignis nods to himself as he tugs a jacket out of the closet. Business. He can do that.

 

 

Dino knocks on Ignis’ door at exactly seven.

Ignis opens the door a moment later. Quick enough that Dino considers the possibility that Ignis had been waiting by the door. If he _had_ , it would only be out of eagerness to get the date over with. Ignis doesn’t know what he’s missing. _Yet_.

“You look _lovely_ ,” Dino says, running his gaze over Ignis. Tailored black suit, shined shoes. A tie that matches the precise emerald-green of Ignis’ eyes. The edging on his black gloves matches the silver design on his belt. Even his hair is immaculately styled, his bangs swept out of his face with a careless elegance that Dino knows takes longer than it should. “You didn’t get all dressed up for me, did you?” He smirks. He looks as good as Ignis does, if not better.

Ignis scowls. “You said if I didn’t dress nicely you’d change your mind.” He takes a step as if he’s going to push past Dino. “I couldn’t risk it.”

Dino slides out of the way and chuckles. “Forgive me for wanting to see you at your best. Shall we?” He’d hold out an arm, but Ignis would ignore it. Some people are so _rude_.

“The sooner the better,” Ignis mutters.

The hallway is wide enough for them to walk alongside each other, though Ignis is tall enough to have a _slight_ advantage. Dino doesn’t bother trying to keep up - they’ll have to wait for the elevator anyway.

Ignis presses the button and frowns at the lights above the elevator door.

Dino inches closer. “I hope your day wasn’t too taxing?” He tilts his head slightly.

Ignis glances at him. “Not especially. But if you’re prying for _details_ -”

Dino lifts a hand. “Only about _your_ day.” Ignis doesn’t say anything and Dino continues in a softer tone of voice. “Or is it unacceptable for me to ask about you?” He gives Ignis a faint smile.

Ignis crosses his arms over his chest and glares at the elevator doors. “No.” The silence stretches as the elevator light creeps closer. “I had a lot of meetings.” He gives Dino a sidelong look and he sighs softly. “They were rather boring.”

Dino’s smile widens. “It must be a thankless task.” Ignis raises an eyebrow and Dino shrugs. “I _presume_ you don’t go to those meetings for your own benefit?”

“No.” Ignis sighs again. “I don’t.”

The elevator dings softly and the doors slide smoothly open. Dino waves Ignis in first. Presses the button for the ground floor and glances at Ignis’ reflection in the polished doors.

“And I bet there’s nothing exciting waiting for you at home except for a pile of reports?” Dino asks quietly.

Ignis doesn’t meet Dino’s gaze. “Life doesn’t need to be exciting.”

Dino bumps his arm against Ignis’. “It’s more fun when it is.”

Ignis’ shoulder twitches. “Preparing for the future doesn’t need to be _fun_ ,” he mutters.

“You’re right.” Dino nods. “But it sounds terribly lonely.”

Ignis scoffs and looks away. Fiddles with the sleeve of his jacket.

Dino hums softly as the elevator doors whoosh open. “If it makes you feel any better, being a reporter is _terrible_ too.” He grins as he leads the way outside.

“Oh yes.” Ignis rolls his eyes. “Poking your nose where no one wants it must be awful for you.”

Dino chuckles. “You’d be surprised.” He touches his nose and drops his hand. “People _really_ enjoy breaking my nose.”

Ignis glances towards him. The expression on his face is impossible to read, and it fades quickly. “Is that so?”

Dino shrugs before pushing the doors to the apartment building open. “I’ve gotten better at dodging.”

Ignis smiles - _barely_. Dino feels a giddy thrill. “You could always consider changing jobs.”

“And become respectable?” Dino tilts his head slightly. “Not a chance.” He turns and grins, spreading his arms out. “So?”

Ignis looks between Dino and the car. “You’ve got to be joking.” His voice is flat.

Dino’s grin widens. “I guess my job has better perks than yours.” He pulls his keys out with a flourish and presses the button.

The car beeps as the doors unlock.

Ignis’ expression is _beautiful_. Dino gives himself a second to stare, to crystallise the memory. And then he crosses to open the door for him.

“I don’t need-”

“I know.” Dino waves his protest away. “Let me pretend to be a gentleman, Ignis.”

Ignis glares at him for a tense moment. “ _Fine_ ,” he snaps, but he gets into the car.

Dino hums as he closes the door. Whistles as he crosses to the driver’s side, twirling the keys around a finger. He can feel Ignis glaring through the windshield. He’s not sure what’s more beautiful - the car, or the man sitting inside it.

 

“You’re driving awfully fast,” Ignis mutters as they pull onto the freeway. It’s the first thing he’s said since Dino started the car.

“Well I’ve only got you until nine, Cinderella.” Dino turns slightly to wink at him. “I’ve got to make the most of it.” The engine purrs as he presses the accelerator.

“The speed limit’s a hundred.” Ignis crosses his arms over his chest and scowls.

“And that’s precisely how fast I’m going,” Dino points out. “Relax, Ignis. I know what I’m doing.”

Ignis huffs and glances towards Dino. Well, to the speedometer, but Dino will take what he can get. Especially since Ignis uncrosses his arms after reading the perfect ‘100,’ lit up on the display.

They drive for another minute or two before Ignis breaks the silence again. “It’s a nice car.” Ignis sounds physically pained to admit it.

“Come on a second date with me and I’ll let you drive it.” Dino grins and runs his fingers along the leather of the steering wheel. “It’s even better than you’d expect.”

There’s a pause before Ignis scoffs. Dino bites back a smile. The car is amazing and he knows it, but he’s still pleased to know that even _Ignis_ is tempted to drive it. “Not a chance,” Ignis mutters.

“That’s a pity,” Dino says, glancing towards him. “I bet a man like you knows exactly how to handle a car like this.”

He can _feel_ the weight of Ignis’ glare. “Probably,” Ignis says slowly. “But I suppose neither of us will ever find out.”

“That’s a shame,” Dino murmurs. “I would have looked forward to seeing you again.”

Ignis huffs. “Why?”

Dino glances at him. Ignis is looking out the window, his cheeks pink. “Because you seem like interesting company.” He turns his gaze back to the road. “When you’re not busy hating me.”

Ignis doesn’t say anything. Dino taps a finger against the wheel. At least the restaurant isn’t that much farther.

 

The expression Ignis makes when Dino parks the car is almost as beautiful as the one he’d made earlier.

“We’re eating _here_?” Ignis’ voice cracks on the word and he clears his throat.

Dino smiles. “Not fancy enough for you?”

Ignis scowls and doesn’t look at him.

Dino grins and climbs out of the car. He doesn’t even _try_ to open Ignis’ door for him - he just waits by the hood.

At least Ignis doesn’t slam the door. “Even Noct has a hard time getting a table here,” he mutters as he adjusts his sleeve.

“Friends in low places,” Dino explains with a shrug as he locks the car. “You know what they say about cockroaches.” He pauses and Ignis tilts his head slightly. “We’re _everywhere_.”

Ignis chuckles softly and immediately stops himself. Crosses his arms over his chest and glares. “I hope you don’t expect me to foot the bill.”

“Of course not.” Dino shakes his head and starts walking towards the brightly lit entrance. “I asked you out. I’m paying. I told you, I’m a gentleman.”

Ignis scoffs beside him. “No you’re not.”

“I could be.” Dino gives Ignis his _best_ smile. “If you’d let me.”

Ignis looks away and touches a hand to his hair. “I’m not interested in you, Ghiranze.”

“Dino, if you please.” Dino smiles at the waiter who opens the door for them.

Ignis murmurs his thanks to her as he follows behind.

“Ghiranze, for 7:15?” The waiter smiles brightly. She’s _adorable_.

“That’s right.” Dino smiles back.

“You’re right on time.” She leads them into the restaurant.

He can hear Ignis’ soft inhale because he’s listening for it. Dino bites back a grin. The restaurant hasn’t been voted ‘Best in Insomnia’ for the last ten years without _deserving_ it.

“Here you are, sirs.” The waitress smiles and gestures to the table.

They’re by the window - Dino _insisted_ \- and the lights of Insomnia are just beginning to sparkle against the oncoming night. “Thank you.” He pulls out a chair and eyes Ignis.

Ignis ignores him and takes his own seat. Dino shrugs and smoothly sits down.

The waitress vanishes. Dino opens the menu and hums softly.

Ignis pushes his glasses slightly further up his nose as he reads. Dino can’t help but watch him. Wouldn’t he be a treat to look at when he’s all _unbuttoned_ and reading something before bed? Or better yet - _in_ bed. He lets out a sigh and turns back to his own menu. There’s not much point thinking about something like that. Not _yet_.

“Have you eaten here before?” Ignis asks.

“A few times.” Dino shrugs. “Have you?”

Ignis shakes his head slowly. “Regis wanted to hire it out for Noct one year…” He trails off and clears his throat. “I haven’t been here yet.”

“The crab is good,” Dino says mildly. “Well, everything’s exquisite. But I like the crab.” He smiles.

Ignis frowns down at the menu. “That doesn’t mean _I_ will.”

“Of course not.” Dino shrugs. “Order whatever you like. And if you don’t like it, we can switch.” He turns the page and glances at the wine list. A pity he can only have _one_ glass. He glances up and meets Ignis’ gaze. “I don’t suppose you’d trust me to have one drink?”

“Not if you’re driving.” Ignis looks back down. “I don’t want to die in a horrible high-speed collision.”

Dino chuckles. “You ought to have a little more faith.”

“Not in you.” Ignis closes the menu and sets it down.

“Pity,” Dino sighs. “They’ve got this gorgeous Altissian wine…” He pauses and grins. “You’ll have to enjoy it for me.”

“I’m not letting you get me _drunk_.” Ignis snaps.

“I’m not going to get you drunk.” Dino rolls his eyes. “It’s one drink with dinner. Standard fare.”

Ignis crosses his arms over his chest and glares down at the table. “Fine,” he grinds out between his teeth.

Dino smiles and closes his menu. “You know, this date is only as bad as you make it.”

The words hang in the air as Ignis taps a finger against his arm. “It’s not a date,” he mutters without looking up, “it’s extortion.”

“I take what I can get,” Dino grins. It’s a wasted effort when Ignis won’t even _look_ at him. “You never would have agreed otherwise.”

Ignis looks up and frowns. “I’m doing this for Noct.”

Dino shrugs and leans forward on his elbows. “And if I said I’d _never_ planned on writing a single word about the Prince, what then? Would you run off like Cinderella and call a taxi home, or would you at _least_ stay for the food?”

Ignis frowns for another moment before dropping his gaze back to the menu in front of him. “The food _is_ meant to be spectacular,” he mumbles.

Dino grins. “Well, that settles it. Shall we order?”

 

Ignis orders the most expensive item on the menu. Dino’s half-sure it’s out of spite, but he’s not going to complain. Besides, he gets to order them _both_ a glass of wine.

A glass that Ignis barely sips at, which doesn’t help at _all_ in loosening his tongue. Trying to make conversation is like pushing a very large, _stubborn_ rock up an exceptionally steep hill. Oh, Ignis will answer Dino’s questions. Barely. Usually with a single word.

By the time the food arrives - which doesn’t take long - Dino considers admitting defeat. He glares down at his food and then looks up just in time to see Ignis taking a bite.

He actually closes his eyes while he chews. Dino can’t help watching. Ignis looks _relaxed_.

Well, his mother had always said the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach.

He waits until Ignis has swallowed and opened his eyes before speaking. “Well?”

Ignis meets Dino’s eyes. He’s _smiling_. “It’s wonderful,” he says slowly. “I don’t think I’ve ever eaten anything so…” He trails off and waves a hand vaguely. Ignis’ gaze drops to Dino’s plate. “Can I try yours?”

“Be my guest.” Dino carefully nudges the plate forward. He hasn’t even tried his own food yet, but if it will make Ignis smile, Dino will go without dinner.

Ignis shamelessly cuts a piece of lamb off and eats it. Leans back and closes his eyes while he chews. He swallows and shakes his head. “Is it too late to change my mind about a second date?” he mumbles while looking down at his own plate.

Dino laughs softly. “Unfortunately, we'd have to wait six months for another reservation. My lowly cockroach connections only go so far.” He winks.

“That’s a shame.” Ignis lets out a long, quiet sigh. “I’d eat here every day if I could.”

Dino smiles and cuts himself a piece of meat. “Didn’t you say you enjoyed cooking? I’m sure someone as clever as you could recreate a meal like this.” He pops the meat into his mouth and smiles as Ignis brows furrow slightly.

“Perhaps…” Ignis trails off and takes another bite.

“So,” Dino leans forward and grins. “Can I try some of _yours_?”

Ignis blushes and curls an arm around his plate. “No. This is mine. Eat your own.”

Dino chuckles and holds up his empty hands. “Alright, alright.”

 

After that it’s like a dam breaking. Ignis _talks_ \- mostly about food, but Dino isn’t going to complain. It feels like a _real_ date. They even get dessert. A dessert that Dino isn’t going to be able to stop thinking about for _weeks_. He checks his phone on the way to the car - twenty-three minutes left. Time to get Cinderella back home.

 

Dino walks Ignis all the way back to his apartment door. Ignis huffs about it but doesn’t complain.

“Well.” Ignis stops at his door and turns around. “I suppose I should thank you.”

Dino shrugs. “You don’t have to. The pleasure was all mine.”

Ignis’ cheeks flush and he looks away. “Yes, well.” He clears his throat. “Good night, then.”

“Not so fast.” Dino holds up his phone. “I’ve still got seven minutes.”

Ignis flicks his gaze from Dino’s phone to Dino. “And what are you going to do in seven minutes?” He asks, arching a brow.

“Well, invite me in and I’ll show you.” Dino winks and slips his phone into his pocket.

Ignis scoffs and turns around. Unlocks the door. “I’m not inviting you in,” he mutters without turning around. “But I don’t want to annoy the neighbours.” He enters his apartment and flicks on the light.

“Of course.” Dino follows smoothly behind Ignis and closes the door behind him. “The neighbours.”

Ignis turns around and crosses his arms over his chest. “And you’re not allowed to do anything inappropriate. Dinner wasn’t _that_ good.”

Dino smiles and takes a slight step forward. “Dinner _was_ that good and you know it.”

Ignis blushes and looks away. “That’s not the point.”

“Isn’t it?” Dino tilts his head slightly.

Ignis looks down and tugs at his sleeve. “I’m not going to kiss you goodnight, Dino.”

Dino grins. It’d be more convincing if Ignis wasn’t speaking to his tie. “Are you going to kiss me at _all_?” He purrs, sliding even closer.

Ignis looks up and blinks. “What? No. That’s… That’s not what I said.” He swallows.

“Then…” Dino inches even closer. His shoes bump into Ignis’. “Can I kiss _you_?”

Ignis shakes his head. His eyes are a _very_ beautiful green. Dino wonders if repainting the car to match would be too much. “No,” he whispers, leaning towards Dino. Their noses are almost touching. Ignis smells even _better_ up close.

“So if you won’t kiss me and I can’t kiss you, how are we going to kiss?” Dino tilts his head slightly and smiles. He lifts a hand and lets it hover for a second over Ignis' arm before letting it settle. Gods, his jacket feels _amazing_. His arm isn’t bad either.

Ignis takes a shaky breath. His hand brushes Dino’s side like a butterfly alighting on a strand of spider-web. “I don’t know.” His lips skim over Dino’s as he whispers.

Ignis closes his eyes. His breath hitches as their lips meet, feather-light and hardly a kiss at all.

Dino’s phone vibrates in his pocket and chirps frustratingly.

“Time’s up,” he says, not moving an inch.

“Oh.” Ignis opens his eyes and blinks at Dino. “But I wasn’t finished.” His cheeks are adorably red.

“Then finish.” Dino smiles and slides his other hand around Ignis’ hip. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Ignis closes his eyes and kisses Dino again. Dino tries _very_ hard not to smile as Ignis lifts his other hand to touch Dino’s cheek. He closes his eyes and concentrates on kissing. Ignis tastes faintly like his chocolate dessert, and it's _terrible_. And wonderful.

Ignis pulls away and bites at his bottom lip. “You’re good at this.”

“I’m good at a lot of things.” Dino presses a slow kiss to Ignis’ neck. “Interested?”

“Intimidated.” Ignis’ fingers curl tightly around Dino’s arm. He leans back and gives Dino a sharp look. “Am I going to read about this tomorrow?”

Dino shakes his head. “No. I swear it, Ignis. My lips are - figuratively - sealed.”

Ignis considers him for a moment. “Then… Text me when you get home safely, and I’ll consider a second date.”

Dino grins. He’s never been kicked out before. Well, not while still clothed, at least. “You’ll have to kiss me goodbye before I’ll leave,” he teases.

Ignis kisses him _thoroughly_ goodnight. Dino almost feels a little dizzy by the end of it.

“Goodnight, Dino.” Ignis says pointedly.

Dino touches Ignis’ cheek. “Goodnight, Ignis. Thank you.”

Ignis flushes and looks down.

Dino slips out the door while he’s distracted. Takes a few steps down the hallway and starts whistling softly. It’s hard not to be smug after getting to kiss a man like _that_.

 

He waits until he’s home before pulling out his phone and dialling.

“Hello?” The voice on the other end is annoyed.

“The car’s back in the store,” Dino says. “Thanks again for letting me borrow it.”

His uncle grunts. “Don’t mention it, kid.” He hangs up without saying goodbye.

Dino grimaces down at his phone. He’ll have to return the suit tomorrow before the dry-cleaner’s opens. Too _early_.

His notification light is blinking at him. A response from Ignis. Dino had texted that he was home safe while still on the subway.

Dino’s heart _actually_ flutters as he opens the message.

“I have some free time next Wednesday. Perhaps you’d like to see that movie we missed?”

“I’d love to.” Dino replies quickly. “Do you have a specific theater in mind?”

“There’s always my apartment. A different movie. Better popcorn. Less noise.”

“Then it’s a date.” Dino can’t resist.

“Excellent. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Dino hums to himself as he changes out of the suit. Sets an alarm. Frowns at the new notification on his phone.

“And Dino? Bring the car.”

Dino laughs. He _knew_ Ignis couldn’t resist.

**Author's Note:**

> if you thought this was cute you should read yodepalma's [gladio/dino](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11077164) fic too. because it's _way_ cuter than this.


End file.
